pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job!
|jsongs =XY&Z |jsongs2 =Squishy's Song |songs =Stand Tall |b1 =Bug Badge.png |b2 =Cliff Badge.png |b3 =Rumble Badge.png |b4 =Plant Badge.png |b5 =Voltage Badge.png |b6 =Fairy Badge.png |b7 =Psychic Badge.png |b8 =Iceberg Badge.png |machars =Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Sycamore, Alain, Mairin, Malva, Steven Stone, Lysandre, Xerosic, Celosia, Mable, Team Flare Grunts, Clembot, Sawyer, Diantha |michars =Citizens |local =Lumiose City, Prism Tower, Lumiose City Gym, Lysandre Labs |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Talonflame, Ash's Noivern, Ash's Greninja, Ash's Goodra, Ash's Hawlucha, Serena's Braixen, Serena's Pancham, Serena's Sylveon, Clemont's Dedenne, Clemont's Chespin, Clemont's Luxray, Clemont's Bunnelby, Clemont's Heliolisk, Jessie's Gourgeist, James' Inkay, Alain's Charizard, Steven's Metagross, Lysandre's Gyarados, Meyer's Blaziken, Mairin's Chespin, Celosia's Drapion, Mable's Weavile, Xerosic's Malamar, Xerosic's Crobat, Squishy, Z-2, Team Flare's Houndoom (7x), Malva's Houndoom, Team Flare's Sneasel ;Pokémon belonging to other trainers: Eevee, Pachirisu |major =Serena meets Steven Stone, the Champion.}} is the 41st episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis As the damages caused by the Team Flare incident increase, Serena heads to the Lysandre Labs together with Mairin and Professor Sycamore to rescue Chespie and when they get there, a powerful aide appears. Meanwhile, Clemont heads to the Prism Tower with Clembot, aiming to retake the Lumiose Gym. Having somehow managed to sneak into the place, he challenges Xerosic to a fight, staking their pride as scientists. Episode Plot Atop the Prism Tower, Ash has Noivern fire Boomburst and Pikachu with Thunderbolt. Lysandre states it is no use, having his Mega Gyarados repel the attacks with Hyper Beam. Mega Gyarados immediately uses Dragon Tail on Pikachu, but Noivern pushes the latter away and takes the hit. Hawlucha comes to Noivern, whom Ash calls the latter back into his Poké Ball. Alain has Mega Charizard attack with Dragon Claw. Mega Gyarados becomes wounded and takes further damage by Hawlucha's High Jump Kick. However, Mega Gyarados grabs Hawlucha with its mouth and tosses him away. Ash calls Hawlucha back, promising they will handle the situation. Lysandre states this is the power of Mega Evolution, as such power comes from a fighting instinct, which has been forgotten, due to humans domesticating Pokémon. He states once this instinct is released, the Pokémon will obtain a new power. Alain denies that statement, though Lysandre knows the winner can prove what it is, as his Mega Gyarados launches Hyper Beam. Bonnie runs and follows Squishy. Blaziken Mask grabs her hand, stating she can't do anything about it. Bonnie replies she made a promise she wouldn't let go of Squishy and runs to stop the latter from rampaging. Inside Prism Tower, Clembot hacks into the system and opens the door. The grunts are startled to see Clemont, who introduces himself as the Gym Leader. Clembot detects there are three grunts, and the machine they are using is a control system for Zygarde. Clembot states it may come up and stop the system, while Clemont has Luxray use Electric Terrain, which stops the grunts. As Clembot goes to deactivate the system, Xerosic comes and notes "an annoying little insect" has come, wondering what Aliana and Bryony are doing. Clemont asks if the system is controlling Zygarde. Xerosic confirms this, though Clemont denies that can be called an invention, as it harms people and Pokémon, rather than helping them. Xerosic wonders if that can really change the world, as he sends Crobat and Malamar. Clemont believes in that, while Crobat uses Air Slash and Malamar uses Psycho Cut. Bunnelby uses Mud Shot and Chespin uses Pin Missile to counter the attacks, while Clembot sneaks past by and hacks into the system. The helicopter flies towards Lysandre Labs, though Mable has Weavile fire Ice Shard to stop it from landing. Serena's Braixen fires Flamethrower, which collides with Weavile's second Ice Shard. Mairin sees Serena is amazing, while Weavile fires Icy Wind and pushes the helicopter. Suddenly, Weavile is hit by a Fashion Cannon, as Steven and Mega Metagross arrive, which pleases Jessie. Mega Metagross uses Meteor Mash and destroys the building, nearly hitting Mable and Weavile. Steven states Lysandre didn't fool him, unlike others. Mable denies Lysandre had deceived anyone, for it is just a movement to change the world. She advises Steven to bow down before them, as grunts arrive to attack. Steven states he will teach them who is the strongest around here. Sycamore and Mairin come to Steven, thanking for his arrival. Sycamore notes Chespie is inside, as is the megalith, while Steven has them all go inside, as he takes care of the problem. Weavile uses Ice Shard, while the grunts' Sneasek and two Houndoom fire Dark Pulse, which collides with Mega Metagross' Flash Cannon. The group goes inside, as Jessie reports they are inside Team Flare's base. Suddenly, Drapion launches Sludge Bomb on Team Rocket, for Celosia states they need "permission" to film in here. Team Rocket is angry for that and takes off their disguises. Serena is shocked they are here, but Team Rocket orders them to go save Chespie. They state the world belongs to Giovanni and Team Rocket, which displeases Celosia, as the former send Gourgeist and Inkay, who fires Seed Bomb and Psybeam, but is countered by Drapion's Sludge Bomb. Alain's Mega Charizard uses Thunder Punch, which wounds Mega Gyarados. Goodra fires Dragon Pulse on the latter, who defeats the formerwith Hyper Beam. Ash states he will not give up until it is over, stating there is more than a fighting instinct. He states he learned that true power comes from loving one's Pokémon, by believing in one another. Ash swears he will teach this to Lysandre, as his Talonflame uses Flame Charge, along with Ash-Greninja's Cut. Mega Gyarados blows them away with Stone Edge, so Mega Charizard grabs both of them. Instead, Mega Gyarados slams them with Dragon Tail, causing Talonflame to faint. Ash thanks the latter and calls it back, while Lysandre wonders if that's all that Ash has to offer. Mega Gyarados fires Hyper Beam, but is countered by a Flamethrower, as Malva arrives with Mega Houndoom. Lysandre is surprised, while Malva declares she will ally herself with the children. Malva states she also doesn't think the world is a happy place. However, she states changing the world doesn't mean to destroy it and saw these trainers and is impressed by them, knowing there are many more out there. Lysandre wonders what kind of a world they would create, since they are about to lose. Malva specifies they haven't lost yet. She states these children needs guidance of the adults to make a better change, wanting to see their future. Lysandre frowns, as he has Mega Gyarados attack them with Incinerate. Ash-Greninja fires Water Shuriken and counters the attack. Ash states even if Lysandre hates the world, it still belongs to everyone and refuses to hear how he will destroy it. Xerosic's Crobat falls down from Luxray's Wild Charge, Clembot hacks the system, Serena and others go through the Lysandre Labs and Diantha redirects the people with Sawyer, Team Rocket fights Celosia and Steven handles the grunts. Ash states Lysandre cannot deny a person's future, which is why Ash and his Pokémon fight for a better tomorrow. Malva asks of Lysandre to step down and entrust his future to the children. Lysandre refuses, claiming those are naive thoughts he had a long time ago. Sycamore and Mairin have found Chespie, who is still glowing with a green light. Serena's Braixen fires Flamethrower, Pancham uses Stone Edge and Sylveon attacks with Fairy Wind to hit the grunts' Houndoom, but they remain standing. Sycamore and Mairin come out with Chespie, while Steven has Mega Metagross lift the grunts in mid-air with Psychic to save Serena, Sycamore and Mairin. The Blaziken Mask leaps with Mega Blaziken and Bonnie, the latter trying to speak to Squishy. However, Squishy has plants to attack Bonnie, but Blaziken Mask takes the hit. Bonnie is terrified and cries, singing out the song to calm Squishy down, stating her love to Squishy and the desire to protect it. The Blaziken Mask protects Bonnie, while Squishy launches Dragon Pulse, but redirects it to miss. Squishy lowers its head down and lets Bonnie hug it, being freed from Team Flare's control. Squishy releases the cells, while Lysandre watches this and asks Xerosic about this. Xerosic replies he is battling an intruder, the Lumiose City's Gym Leader. Ash realizes that is Clemont, which Lysandre is annoyed by these pests. Bonnie grabs Squishy, who shifted back into its original form. Clemont has Chespin use Pin Missile and Bunnelby use Mud Shot, which defeats Xerosic's Crobat and Malamar. Xerosic calls his Pokémon back, while Clembot hacked into the control system successfully. Xerosic goes to stop Clembot, but falls down a trap door, which makes Clemont thankful about that device Clembot installed. Clemont has Clembot deactivate the system. However, Clembot replies if that is done, its memory will be wiped out. Clemont is terrified, but Clembot is certain Clemont can do this to stop Z-2, to devote the love to others. Clemont cries and proceeds to do this, knowing he has to save others. Clembot recalls Clemont did say they wanted to grow up together, for which Clembot is thankful, as he brought happiness to it. Clemont continues crying, while Clembot is grateful the former created it. Thus, Clemont presses the button and disables the system, but also causes Clembot to become deactivated. With the system turned off, Z-2 stops rampaging and reverts to its original form. Squishy senses this and leaps away. While Clemont cries over Clembot's destroyed body, Malva notes the other Zygarde has been released from the control. Ash is certain Clemont succeeded in the task, pointing out Lysandre has lost already. The latter is amused, wondering how much will they entertain him. Though wounded, Xerosic speaks of the Megalith, which has been retrieved from Hoenn. It is said it is the origin of Mega Evolution, having enough energy to destroy the world. Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Mega Rayquaza fought over it, but it is in Team Flare's possession and Lysandre wants to do something with it. Xerosic also encourages everyone to join Team Flare if they admire the organization's goals. Debuts Pokémon *Xerosic's Malamar *Xerosic's Crobat Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Mega Gyarados (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Crobat (US) *This is the first time Greninja stays as Ash-Greninja the whole episode. *This is also the first time a Mega-Evolved Pokémon stays Mega-Evolved the whole episode. *This episode premiered in the dub on December 3, 2016 due to a Teen Titans Go! marathon on November 26, 2016, which would have been the episode's air date if that marathon did not occur. This also caused The Pokémon Company International to release the episode on iTunes and Amazon Video on November 27, 2016, six days before this episode's actual air date, as episodes release on digital services one day after they air on TV, and the air date would be viewed as November 26. Gallery Mega Charizard uses Dragon Claw on Mega Gyarados XY134 2.png Blaziken Mask stops Bonnie from going to Squishy XY134 3.png Luxray uses Electric Terrain to attack the Team Flare Grunts XY134 4.png The helicopter dodges Weavile's Ice Shard XY134 5.png Mable and Weavile barely dodges Mega Metagross' Meteor Mash XY134 6.png Steven reunites with Professor Sycamore and Mairin XY134 7.png Serena, Mairin and Professor Sycamore dodges Drapion's Sludge Bomb XY134 8.png Team Rocket telling Mairin to get Chespie XY134 9.png Mega Charizard lands Thunder Punch on Mega Gyarados XY134 10.png Ash-Greninja and Talonflame got hit by Gyarados' Stone Edge XY134 11.png Malva and her Mega Houndoom appear XY134 12.png Luxray lands Wild Charge on Crobat XY134 13.png Diantha and Sawyer bringing the citizens to safety XY134 14.png Professor Sycamore and Mairin have Chespie XY134 15.png Bonnie approaches Squishy XY134 16.png Bonnie singing the song to calm Squishy down while crying XY134 17.png Squishy's Dragon Pulse misses its target XY134 18.png Bonnie hugs Squishy XY134 19.png Squishy transforms back to its original form XY134 20.png Clemont defeats Xerosic XY134 21.png Clemont hesitates to shut Clembot down XY134 22.png The system exploding XY134 23.png Clemont crying about the loss of Clembot XY134 24.png Ash, Alain and Malva confront Lysandre }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jōji Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Junji Uesugi Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon